Fingí la verdad
by PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV
Summary: Gretchen le dice a Phineas una verdad lo que confundirá a Phineas demasiado y el comete un error que le costara muy caro, pero Gretchen tiene sus planes, mientras tanto Perry trata de saber que trama el Dr. Doofenshmirtz
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí llego a traerles mi primer fanfic, esta historia es mi primera de muchas que estoy por escribir, espero que les guste, toma en cuenta que este fic es después del especial "Summer Belongs To You" (les recomiendo que lo vean), así que se dirán partes o líneas de ese episodio, es preferible que lo vean antes de leer esto.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**Introducción**

Era un día tranquilo en Danville, todos en Calle Maple estaban en sus labores cotidianas a excepción de un chico pelirrojo con ojos azules llamado Phineas Flynn, el niño pensaba en lo que había ocurrido hace algunos momentos.

(Flashback)

_-Hola Phineas-Llamo a la puerta de su cuarto una niña de pelo castaño lo cual sorprendió al chico-¿Puedo hablar contigo?._

_-Seguro Gretchen-el niño la miró con confianza-Pasa, vamos al patio trasero- el niño la llevo hasta ahí._

_La niña lo miró por unos momentos, lo cual incomodó un poco al chico que miraba hacia otro lado tratando de ignorarla, hasta que el niño hablo:_

_-Y bien, ¿de que querías hablar?-preguntó Phineas de buena actitud-¿Las Chicas necesitan algo?-volvió a preguntar._

_-No es algo personal-respondió la niña con mirada baja._

_-Muy bien pues dime- respondió el pelirrojo._

_-¡Me gustas!-la niña casi gritó a los 4 vientos, a lo cual a Phineas se le abrieron los ojos como plato._

_-¡QUE!-respondió el chico-¿Pero como?_

_La niña lo miraba fijamente sin responder a su pregunta aún, el chico solo estaba esperando su respuesta y al ver que la niña no respondía este se dispuso a hablar:_

_-Gretchen dime si esto es cierto o es una broma-Phineas preguntó muy serio, la niña solo volteó la mirada a otro lado._

_-Es cierto-ella respondió a lo cual Phineas quedó inmóvil-Tu me gustas mucho Phineas, comencé a tener estos sentimientos el día que estabas cantando esa canción en la fiesta-respondió la niña refiriéndose al día que acabaron su viaje alrededor del mundo por la apuesta de Bufford._

_-Me gustas también por como eres, tu forma de ser, tus cualidades y tu hermosa cabeza en esa forma triangular- respondió la niña, Phineas seguía sin palabras hasta que por fin hablo:_

_-Gretchen, yo entiendo esto ahora más pero ¿no crees que estamos un poco chicos para pensar en el amor?- el pelirrojo preguntó con un tono asustado._

_-No, no lo estamos Phineas, por favor tenemos 11 años, la gente empieza a tener sentimientos a temprana edad- respondió un poco enojada por la pregunta del niño._

_-Si pero también no podemos iniciar una relación de noviazgo si yo tengo un problema- respondió el chico un poco nervioso._

_-¿Cuál problema es?- preguntó la niña rápidamente._

_Phineas no sabia que decir el no le gustaba Gretchen pero no quería herir sus sentimientos ni quería estar infeliz con ella, de pronto algo cruzó por su mente y entonces el habló:_

_-Que yo tenga una novia- el niño respondió como último auxilio- Ese es un gran problema._

_-Pero tú no tienes novia Phineas ó si tienes- preguntó la niña con curiosidad por que ella quería estar junto a Phineas._

_-Si, si tengo una novia en este momento- respondió rápidamente Phineas, en ese momento Gretchen abrió los ojos._

_-Pero, ¿quién es? ¿Dónde vive?- preguntó la niña-¿La conozco?- la ultima pregunta ilumino a Phineas a lo cual respondió rápido:_

_-Si la conoces es mas hoy mismo te la presentaré- Phineas se quedó helado al decir su ultima frase._

_-Soy un estúpido- el dijo en su mente- Como pude haberle dicho que se la presentaría hoy- el niño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras la niña estaba moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos tratando de que volviera a la realidad._

_-Esta bien, regresare en la tarde para ver a tu novia- dijo la niña a lo cual salió del patio trasero dejando a Phineas hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que el niño exclamó:_

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhh Soy un estupidooooo!- el pelirrojo grito- Como pude decirle que tenia una novia y mas aun, como pude decirle que se la presentaría._

(Fin de Flashback)

Phineas aun seguía ahí donde había pasado todo, de pronto vio a un chico peliverde de unos 12 años acercándose a el, era su hermanastro Ferb.

-Que tienes- preguntó el peliverde al ver a su hermano pensativo.

-Un gran problema hermano- respondió Phineas con nervios.

-¿Y puedes contármelo?- hablo Ferb tratando de ayudar a su hermano menor-¿O es algo malo?- pregunto Ferb, a lo cual Phineas levanto la vista y asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a contarle los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hace algunos momentos, después de esto Ferb volvió a hablar:

-Pero no todo esta perdido hermano, puedes fingir una novia- Phineas rápidamente levanto la vista y preguntó-¿Qué?

-Si hermano puedes fingir una novia, alguien que te acompañe y diga que es tu novia- dijo con optimismo su hermano.

-¡Cierto!, eso puede funcionar entonces esta dicho a construir una novia robot ahora mismo- dijo el pelirrojo a lo cual Ferb solo rodó los ojos y dijo- Oh Phineas si que eres despistado hermanito- dijo esto y extendió una mano hacia el cabello de Phineas y lo alboroto.

-¿Despistado?-dijo el niño un poco confundido- Por que dices que soy despistado Ferb- pregunto el niño a lo cual Ferb volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Hermano, no hay necesidad de que construyamos una novia robot solo lleva a alguien de aquí de Danville-Ferb dijo esto a lo cual a Phineas se le abrieron los ojos como plato.

-Ferb, no voy a vestirte como una chica y llevarte haciéndote pasar como mi novia- dijo el pelirrojo con un poco de gracia.

-Aghhhhhhh solo lleva a una chica como Isabella imbécil-Ferb dijo esto con coraje a lo cual Phineas soltó un gran Ohhhhhhhhh.

-Claro por que no lo pensé antes- dijo el pelirrojo antes de soltarse a carcajadas, Ferb solo lo miraba perplejo.

-Phineas, ¿estas bien?- preguntó el peliverde, Phineas solo lo miro.

-Si, si estoy bien solo me imaginaba algo- respondió el chico aun riéndose.

-¿Y que es?- preguntó el peliverde.

-¡A ti con una falda ajajajaja!-respondió entre risas el pelirrojo.

-Aghhhhhhh solo ve a decirle a Isabella- respondió Ferb con coraje y fastidio por la actitud de su hermano.

-Ok, ok, ok no te enojes hermano- Phineas al decir esto tomo camino a la puerta delantera para dirigirse a la casa de Isabella, pero antes de salir volvió la mirada con Ferb y dijo:

-Oh hermana…. Jajajaja- después decir esto Phineas salió, dejando a Ferb un poco enojado y riéndose de Phineas por sus locuras.

-Oh Phineas- el peliverde dijo, entonces notó que algo no estaba y exclamo:

-Oye ¿y Perry?- Ferb dijo esto tratando de encontrar a su ornitorrinco

* * *

Mientras tanto por otro lado un ornitorrinco presiona un botón, a lo cual se abre una puerta por el bote de basura y este entra y se desliza hasta su guarida secreta donde hay un hombre esperándolo, su jefe el Mayor Monograma.

-Buen día Agente P, el malvado Dr. Doofenshmirtz planea algo, ha tenido compras muy sospechosas en internet- el hombre dijo, como saca una lista de cosas y continua- Un par de velas, langosta congelada, vasos, cucharas, platos finos y 100 ramos de rosas, solo un loco como Doofenshmirtz compraría algo así, averigua los que trama y detenlo- el hombre acabo asi como el ornitorrinco hizo una señal de afirmativo y salió en su deslizador.

* * *

**Fin de Capitulo**

**¿Qué le dirá Phineas a Isabella? ¿Qué estará planeando Doof? ¿Podrá Perry llegar a tiempo a detenerlo? ¿Por qué hago las preguntas si yo estoy escribiendo el fic? ¿Por qué sigo preguntando?**

**Sorry que no tome en cuenta a otros personajes como Candace y Jeremy y así, pero próximo capitulo, estará mejor.**

**Mejor descúbranlo en el próximo Capitulo de "Fingí la verdad"**

**Actualizaciones próximas: Muy pronto no tardare nada**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes que nada que bien que en mi primer fanfic ya tengo reviews y por eso voy a agradecer ^^.

**Ez115fic:** Excelentes historias amigo, "Una vida de ornitorrinco" y "¿Cómo llegastes a nosotros?", asombrosas (recomendadas leerlas ^_^), trata sobre Perry lo cual es genial sigue así.

**Lord clérigo: **Tus historias me laten muchisisimo aparte de que somos paisanos (sin insultar a nadie yo respeto a todos los latinos ^^) tus historias me encantan como "¿Quién es Phineas?" u otra como "Phineas & Ferb en busca del One Piece" excelente Crossover de Phineas y Ferb y One Piece y la mas reciente "Los hermanos Flynn Fletcher"

**Juli4427: **Asombrosas tus 2 historias ^_^ simplemente me quede sin palabras con "El partido de Futbol" y con la que en realidad estoy traumatizado por que actualice por que me encanta "Phineas y Ferb: La Película" sigue así amigo.

**Napo-1: **Excelentes historias, un Crossover (creo que así es ^_^) de Phineas y Ferb y KND Los Chicos del Barrio llamado "Phineas y Ferb en operación: Verano" (Excelente) al igual que las demás historias de Sonic The Hedgehog.

Bueno ya que agradecí claro que me uniré al foro Phineas y Ferb en español (altamente recomendado ^_^) continuare con la historia.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

Mientras tanto por otro lado una chica llamaba por el teléfono a su mejor amiga:

-Si Stacy, Jeremy y yo vamos a ir al cine esta tarde- dijo la chica pelirroja llamada Candace a su amiga Stacy- Y será asombroso amiga, y tu ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se aun pero creo que me quedare en casa descansando hoy- dijo la morocha llamada Stacy- No quiero ser un mal trió con ustedes dos.

-No importa amiga, pronto encontraras un buen novio como el mío- dijo Candace mientras miro en la ventana que hacían sus hermanos ese día, y al ver a Ferb solo en el patio decidió colgar con su amiga.

-Ferb ¿Dónde esta Phineas, eh?- ella pregunto tratando de averiguar donde estaba su hermano menor, el chico solo se sentó debajo de ese gran roble y le explico todo a Candace.

-Así que Phineas ahora fue a decirle a ver si Isabella lo ayuda ¿verdad?- la pelirroja pregunto, a lo cual Ferb solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Wow! Ahora Phineas estará en una cita, igual será el caso conmigo y tu Ferb ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?- pregunto la pelirroja, Ferb solo se encongio de hombros y no respondió.

-Por que no sales con una chica tu Ferb- sugirió Candace-Vamos hay muchas niñas bonitas aquí en Danville puedes salir con alguien.

Ferb se que do pensando unos segundos y solo asintió con la cabeza a la propuesta de Candace y la chica sonrió y se fue para arreglarse para su cita con su novio Jeremy (después del episodio "Summer Belongs To You" son novios), y Ferb entro a la casa a prepararse y para pensar a quien invitaría a salir.

* * *

_**Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados**_

Dentro del edificio el malvado Dr. Doofenshmirtz acababa de dar los toques finales a su último invento, en ese instante el Agente P aterriza su deslizador y irrumpe en el edificio destrozando la ventana.

-Perry el ornitorrinco, yo no esperaba que tu vinieras tan temprano todavía necesito terminar de arreglarme- dijo el Dr. Doofenshmirtz con su típico acento alemán de el, Perry solo se quedo mirando.

-Mira Perry el ornitorrinco hoy tengo otra cita, con una chica que conocí por internet, ya se que mis ultimas 2 citas fueron muy raras, pero te aseguro que esta no lo será así por que te presento el Amor-Inador- dijo el malvado Dr. Doof a lo cual Perry solo lo miro desconcertado.

-Ya se que no soy tan bueno con los nombres pero este invento sirve para que a la persona que le dispares esto caerá enamorado de la primera persona que vea y así si mi cita no funciona como las otras, por que si ella no se fija en mi hare que me quiera aunque no sea cierto-dijo el malvado Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

-Pero estoy corto de tiempo Perry el ornitorrinco así que podrías ayudarme poniendo la mesa y los platos de comida, mientras yo termino de arreglar mi Amor-Inador y arreglarme- dijo el Doctor, el ornitorrinco solo asintió con la cabeza-Gracias Perry el ornitorrinco.

* * *

Por otro lado Phineas iba directo a la casa de Isabella, cuando llego ahí toco el timbre y la mama de Isabella, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro abrió la puerta.

-Oh Phineas, lindo, que coincidencia, mira cuanto has crecido-dijo la Señora Garcia-Shapiro rápidamente como de costumbre a lo cual Phineas la interrumpió:

-Ammmmmm señora Garcias-Shapiro ¿Isabella esta en casa?- dijo Phineas con cierto entusiasmo.

-Claro, por que no debería, si no estuviera aquí estuviera con ustedes de seguro…- dijo de nuevo la señora Garcia-Shapiro con su tono rápidamente y antes de que pudiera proseguir Phineas la interrumpió:

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?- dijo el pelirrojo, la señora solo asintió con la cabeza y lo dejo pasar, Phineas se dirigió al cuarto de Isabella donde ella estaba viendo una foto de Phineas.

-Oh Phineas, ¿Por qué me ignoraste cuando estábamos en Paris? ¿y por que no te dije mis sentimientos en aquella isla?, yo solo quisiera que tu vinieras aquí mismo y me pidieras ir una cita contigo- dijo la niña un poco entristecida en ese momento entro Phineas-¡Phineas!-ella exclamo con sorpresa.

-Hola Isabella, antes que nada ¿puedo decirte algo?- pregunto Phineas.

-Seguro- ella respondió rápidamente al chico con demasiada confianza.

-Bueno ammmmm ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?- pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de bromear con su mejor amiga.

-Claro, seguro Phineas- ella respondió normalmente sin ninguna alteración por lo dicho por Phineas-Y me voy a ir montada en ti sobre un arcoíris-dijo Isabella lo cual confundió totalmente a Phineas.

-¿Qué?-Phineas dijo muy confundido y Isabella respondió:

-Si Phineas nos vamos a ir en el arcoíris por que estamos en Phineas-Landia- ella dijo lo cual confundió a Phineas mucho mas, ella estaba perdida en Phineas-Landia (ver en el episodio "Isabella y el templo de la Savia").

-Isabella ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo el pelirrojo muy confundido, Isabella solo parpadeo un par de veces y pregunto:

-¿No estamos en Phineas-landia?- dijo la morocha, Phineas solo la miro confundido y dijo:

-Ammmmm no estamos en Danville- respondió Phineas lo cual Isabella lo miro fijamente.

-Esto es real ¿estamos en Danville?-pregunto Isabella, Phineas asintió con la cabeza tratando de comprender lo que dijo su amiga.

-ESTO ES…..-no acabo de pronunciar la frase por que se desmayo encima de Phineas.

-¡ISABELLA! ¿Qué te pasa estas bien? ¡ISABELLA!- el niño estaba gritando desesperado, sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Isabella lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó en la cama de Isabella lo cual llamó la atención de la Sra. Garcia-Shapiro, ella entro en el cuarto de su hija.

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- ella grito al ver a Isabella encima de Phineas sobre la cama de Isabella.

-¡No es lo que usted piensa señora Garcia-Shapiro!, Isabella se desmayo- Phineas dijo alterado por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto la señora y Phineas se dispuso a contarle.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Ferb entraba al cuarto de Candace ya listo para ir a buscar a alguien con quien pasar el día.

-Hey Candace ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto el peliverde, la mandíbula de Candace cayó al suelo cuando vio a Ferb con unos Jeans negros, Camisa Blanca, Chaleco negro, Tenis Negros y unos lentes negros sobre el cabello.

-¡FEB!, te ves de lujo- ella grito con la cual Ferb se sonrojo-¿Y bien Ferb a que chica afortunada llevaras a una cita?- pregunto Candace.

-Aja! No te diré, y ya me voy que se me hace tarde- dijo Ferb mientras salía de la habitación en sus pensamientos.

-Esta vez serás mía Vanessa, y no te dejare ir sin decirte lo que siento-dijo Ferb mientras salía de su casa en busca de su amor secreto: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

**Y así termina el capitulo 2 de "Fingí la verdad"**

**Estoy pensando en no hacer muy larga esta historia por que ya pensé en el siguiente fic que será: Meapless in Seattle: Rescatando a Danville ó Meapless in Seattle: Rebelión por Danville ustedes opinen en los reviews les dejare un resumen en el próximo capitulo por lo pronto les digo que se tratara de lo ultimo del episodio de "Las Crónicas de Meap".**

**Así termina vean que pasa con Doof y su cita, con Ferb y su amor imposible y con Phineas e Isabella y Candace de una vez en el tercer Capitulo.**

**Sin mas que decir agradezco por los reviews y espero que les haya gustado el siguiente capitulo será mejor.**

**Actualización: muy pronto ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno antes que nada agradezco por todos sus reviews, gracias claro que continuare esta historia, y como dije antes les dejo un resumen de mi nuevo proyecto que se llama Meapless in Seattle: Rebelión por Danville:

_**Mientras que Phineas esta descubriendo algo sobre Isabella que el no entiende muy bien, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz planea algo, pero ahora el no esta solo el tiene un nuevo aliado para intentar llevar a cabo su plan, y Ferb se reencuentra con su amor imposible.**_

Bueno este es un pequeño resumen pienso que dije mas de lo debido pero XD, continuemos con la historia ^_^.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

Phineas estaba explicándole a la Sra. Garcia-Shapiro lo que había ocurrido:

-Ya le dije señora Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella y yo no estábamos haciendo lo que usted imagina ¡Por favor tenemos solo 11!- dijo Phineas muy angustiado.

-¡Pero Phineas que crees que voy a pensar cuando veo a mi hija encima de su mejor amigo del que ha estado e…- se detuvo la señora al ver lo que estaba diciendo como Phineas se quedo mirándola.

-¿Qué?- dijo Phineas un tanto confundido por las últimas palabras de la mujer.

-Nada, nada solo debemos de preocuparnos por que Isabella este bien- dijo Vivian tratando de distraer al muchacho para que no descubriera los sentimientos de su hija hacia el, ella le había prometido a Isabella:

(Flashback)

_-¡Si, si mamá yo amo a Phineas con todo mi corazón!- le decía Isabella a su mamá y Vivian solo la miraba feliz de que su hija estaba enamorada, no le importaba que era su amigo, tampoco le importaba que Isabella solo tenia 6 años, a ella le importaba que su hija fuera feliz con el hombre que ella quería._

_-¿Y por que a el Isa?- preguntó su Vivian a su hija._

_-Bueno es que el es tan asombroso, tiene aventuras todos los días con su hermanastro Ferb y el si sabe como vencer el aburrimiento- decía la niña- Y aparte el es tan lindo, quiero decir apenas que llegamos aquí a Danville el me dio la bienvenida y me invito a jugar con él, su hermano y su ornitorrinco Perry._

_-Si Isa pero como te enamoraste de el- pregunto la madre a su hija para estar mas seguro de por que ella lo había elegido a él._

_-Bueno mamá, creo que me enamore de amor a primera vista- dijo Isabella con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara, mientras que Vivian solo sonrió junto con ella._

_-Muy bien mijita, me alegro mucho por ti, ¿y piensas decirle a Phineas como te sientes?- pregunto su mamá._

_-Claro que le voy a decir mamá, pero estoy esperando a que nos conozcamos mas y tratar de enamorarlo de mi para cuando le diga me corresponda- dijo Isabella mientras que su mamá se quedo boquiabierta por lo que dijo su niña._

_-Mijita yo no sabia que supieras tanto sobre estar enamorada, creo que mi bebé esta madurando- dijo su mamá, y Isabella solo se rio._

_-Por Dios mamá, solo tengo 6- dijo Isabella, su mamá solo se rio- Pero por favor mamá prométeme algo mamá no le digas de esto a Phineas nunca- Vivian solo asintió con la cabeza._

(Fin de Flashback)

Vivian solo miraba a su hija pensado en cuando Phineas iba a hacer feliz a su pequeñita, cuando le cumpliría sus deseos, cuando a sacaría de ese mundo de fantasías y lo hiciera realidad, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Phineas dijo:

-Que linda es cuando duerme- Phineas dijo acercándose mas a la cara de Isabella, Vivian solo miro y decidió abandonar la habitación para dejar a su niña con su mejor amigo.

-_¿Por qué la señora Garcia-Shapiro se fue?_- pensó Phineas pero rápidamente se volvió a Isabella, el estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro que podía sentir el cálido aliento de su amiga lo que le parecía muy reconfortante.

-Phi…Phineas- dijo Isabella con voz baja al notar que Phineas casi posaba sus labios contra los de ellos en un dulce beso, a lo cual Phineas se alejo de su cara muy avergonzado.

-Isabella por fin despertaste- dijo el pelirrojo a la niña- ¿Qué te paso?

-Yo no recuerdo muy bien Phineas pero creo que lo último que oí fue que tu me invitaste a una cita- dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh si déjame explicarte eso- dijo Phineas como comenzó a explicarle las cosas a su mejor amiga sin dejar de pensar en esa extraña sensación cuando estaba cerca de ella y trato de besarla.

* * *

Por otro lado Perry seguía ayudando a Doofenshmirtz un tanto confundido de lo que le explico Doof que iba hacer hoy, hasta que por fin entendió que si estaba siendo malvado forzando a las personas a enamorarse de alguien más, en ese momento salió Doofenshmirtz con un smoking negro.

-Como me veo Perry el ornitorrinco- pregunto el científico, Perry solo se quedo mirando y después de esto apunto al "Amor-Inador" llamado así por Doofenshmirtz, Doof solo lo miro y le dijo:

-A Perry el ornitorrinco veo que ya me ayudaste con la mesa y veo que apenas descubriste que el amor-Inador es malvado- dijo Doofenshmirtz sacando un control de su bolsillo- Creo que te tendré que atraparte- dijo esto al presionar el botón.

Como una jaula de metal cayo hacia Perry y lo dejo atrapado sin poder hacer nada, después de esto Doof se dirigió a su invento y coloco los ramos de flores que había comprado en internet.

-Te preguntaras como funciona esto Perry el ornitorrinco, bueno solo coloco estas flores aquí y mi Amor-Inador crea una rayo que al tocarte este rayo caes enamorado de la primera persona que veas- dijo Doof- Pero creo que el efecto no dura mucho así que le pondré los 100 ramos para que el efecto sea de mas tiempo.

* * *

Por otro lado Phineas acababa de explicarle todo a Isabella, ella se decepciono mucho al escuchar que solo seria una cita fingida.

-¡ESA TRAIDORA!- grito Isabella refiriéndose a Gretchen, Phineas solo la miro confundido.

-¿De que hablas Isabella?- pregunto Phineas, Isabella noto que había dicho eso fuerte.

-Nada, nada solo olvido- respondió la niña y se puso a pensar- Solo será una cita fingida pero tendré a Phineas a mi lado como mi novio eso es algo.

Phineas estaba moviendo un brazo delante de la cara de Isabella tratando de regresarla al mundo por que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Tierra a Isabella, Isabella me escuchas- decía Phineas mientras aun agitaba la mano frente a la cara de Isabella, hasta que ella reacciono y lo miro fijamente.

-Phineas si voy a fingir ser tu novia, creo que deberíamos practicar- dijo Isabella un poco tímida a lo próximo que iba a decir Phineas.

-¿Practicar?, Practicar para que Isabella- dijo Phineas a lo cual Isabella se le acerco a Phineas y le susurro algo en el oído, cuando Isabella le dijo eso los ojos de Phineas se abrieron como platos.

* * *

Por otro lado Ferb seguía caminando por las calles de Danville tratando de buscar a Vanessa.

-¿Cómo voy a encontrarla aquí en Danville?, quiero decir es una ciudad enorme- pensó Ferb un tanto disgustado de que no podía encontrar a su amada. Cuando paso por el gran edificio Doofenshmirtz Ferb sintió que se acercaba mas y mas a su amor imposible lo sabia por que sentía una extraña sensación en su estomago de revoloteo.

-Algo me dice que debo preguntar en este edificio- dijo Ferb a si mismo señalando el edificio Doofenshmirtz- Si, creo que es aquí- dijo Ferb con entusiasmo, luego se dirigió a la recepción y pregunto:

-Disculpe aquí vive Vanessa Doofenshmirtz- dijo Ferb al hombre de la recepción, el hombre solo lo miro y le dijo:

-Bueno Vanessa Doofenshmirtz creo que no- dijo el hombre, Ferb solo bajo la mirada- Pero creo que su papá Heinz Doofenshmirtz si vive aquí- dijo el hombre con esto Ferb se le ilumino la cara al pensar de que había encontrado al papá de su amor imposible.

-¿Y en que piso es?- pregunto Ferb con mas entusiasmo aun.

-En el último piso- se limito a decir el hombre, Ferb lo miro por un momento y se dirigió al ascensor sin saber que podría ser un mal momento llegar con Doofenshmirtz en ese momento.

Mientras Doof seguía con Perry, colocando los ramos de flores en su "Amor-Inador".

-Mira Perry el ornitorrinco como ya te dije esto lo hago con fines de que encuentre a mi amor- dijo el malvado científico- Y por eso si ella no me quiere la forzare a que me adore- dijo Doof y después de esto se echo a reír como un maniático cuando sonó el timbre de su apartamento.

-¿Quién será?- pregunto Doof- Mi cita será dentro de 1 hora no creo que sea ella- volvió a replicar el doctor, después de esto se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

Ahí estaba parado un muchacho peliverde, mas chico que Doof y con una nariz cuadrada, efectivamente era Ferb.

-Hola Sr. Doofenshmirtz, soy Ferb Fletcher y vengo a buscar a su hija Vanessa- dijo Ferb con su acento británico tratando de impresionar a Doofenshmirtz.

-Ah con que tu eres el nuevo novio de Vanessa- dijo Doofenshmirtz, Ferb solo abrió y los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Nuevo novio?- Ferb pregunto con una sonrisa tanto iluminada y un tanto decepcionada, estaba feliz por que ella aun no tenia novio pero estaba decepcionada por que ella podría estar mal por su rompimiento con su anterior novio.

-Si, Vanessa y su novio Johnny rompieron hace algunos días- dijo Doof como invito a pasar a Ferb dentro de su departamento lo que no sabia Doof que Perry era la mascota de Ferb.

-Gracias señor por recibirme- dijo Ferb, el raramente hablaba mucho pero esta vez estaba hablando normalmente como cualquier persona, luego vio una pequeña jaula en el apartamento de Doofenshmirtz, y vio que estaba un ornitorrinco con un sombrero.

-¿Usted tiene un ornitorrinco con sombrero en aquella jaula?- pregunto Ferb.

-Ah, solo es mi némesis Perry el ornitorrinco- al decir esto a Ferb se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Acaba de decir Perry el ornitorrinco?- pregunto Ferb en estado de shock, Doofenshmirtz solo asintió con la cabeza- Pero yo tengo un ornitorrinco llamado Perry que siempre desaparece a esta hora- dijo Ferb nervioso.

-¡QUE!, estas diciendo que tú eres el amo de Perry el ornitorrinco- dijo Doofenshmirtz, en ese momento entro una chica de pelo castaño y vestida de negro, era por quien Ferb había venido a buscar, su amor imposible: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

**Wow y así termina otro Cap. De Fingí la verdad, este capitulo quedo en un desenlace emocionante y con esto vienen preguntas:**

**¿Qué le habrá dicho Isabella a Phineas sobre practicar? ¿Dónde rayos esta Candace? ¿Qué hará Doofenshmirtz cuando descubrió que Ferb es el amo de su némesis? ¿Cómo reaccionara Vanessa a lo que le diga Ferb?**

**Ahhhh esto se va a poner bueno en el siguiente capitulo de Fingí la verdad, y con lo de Meapless in Seattle tal ves lo empiezo este miércoles o el próximo Sábado pero les prometo que será rápido mi próximo fic: Meapless in Seattle: Rebelión por Danville.**

**Dejen reviews y díganme si quieren que cambie algo.**

**Actualización: Lo más pronto posible.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lo siento por no haber podido actualizar rápidamente pero la prepa la odio y aparte eran mis últimos días de vacaciones pero mejor sigamos leyendo, espero que les guste y aun sigo escribiendo mi próximo proyecto de Meapless in Seattle: Rebelión por Danville, ya tengo el primer capitulo pero no se si subirlo o esperar a que escriba mas, por lo pronto a este fic le quedan 2 o 3 capítulos mas, agradezco a todos por sus reviews me siento feliz de ya tener mas de 15, y bueno continuemos con la historia.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4**

-¡FERB! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la adolescente de pelo castaño llamada Vanessa.

-¡VANESSA!, yo vine a decirte algo muy impor….- el peliverde fue interrumpido por el malvado doctor Doofenshmirtz:

-Tu no le vas a decir nada a mi hija, no dejare que le amo de mi némesis le dirija una sola palabra a mi Vanessa- grito Doofenshmirtz al peliverde.

-¡PAPÁ!, el es mi amigo- dijo la chica en defensa de Ferb- Y el me va a decir algo, y tu no vas a impedir esto solo por que el es el dueño de tu enemigo- dijo Vanessa a su padre, esto animo mucho mas a Ferb.

-_Ella me defiende-_pensó Ferb- _Tal vez ella también siente lo mismo por mi, entonces si es conveniente decirle mis sentimientos._

Ferb seguía pensando en que debía hacer y finalmente tomo la decisión de agarra a Vanessa de la mano y llevársela fuera del departamento de Doofenshmirtz hasta el parque de Danville donde ahí le diría todo lo que siente.

-Ferb, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Tu solo sígueme Vanessa necesito decirte algo muy importante- dijo el peliverde a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

-Esta bien Ferb- dijo Vanessa confiando en un buen amigo como ella lo veía.

* * *

Por otro lado Candace estaba hablando con su mejor amiga Stacy sobre su cita con Jeremy y tratando de convencerla de que ella también saliera con alguien en ese hermoso día:

-Vamos Stacy tienes que buscar a alguien con quien salir mientras no estoy yo- decía la pelirroja a su amiga tratando de convencerla.

-No lo se Candace, que tal si mejor salgo con Coltrane de nuevo- dijo la morocha a su amiga.

-Esta bien Stacy, bueno mejor te dejo que me tengo que arreglar para salir con Jeremy- dijo la pelirroja, después de esto colgó su teléfono celular y se dispuso a arreglarse para su cita con el amor de su vida, lo mismo pasaba con Isabella:

* * *

-Vamos Phineas que te parece la idea- dijo Isabella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Phineas solo estaba congelado con la idea que su mejor amiga le había propuesto haces algunos segundos.

-Vamos Phineas es solo un beso para saber como poder fingir en la cita- dijo la niña, efectivamente ella le había propuesto a Phineas besarse ahí mismo en su casa para poder saber como fingir pero ella no le importaba eso solo quería un beso por parte de Phineas.

-Vamos Phineas, reacciona- dijo la niña, después de esto hizo algo que ella había soñado desde hace tiempo, ella envolvió sus brazos sobre cuello de Phineas y los beso en la mejilla, Phineas al instante reacciono pero en ves de retirar a su amiga de el, el mejor rodeo la cintura de Isabella con sus brazos y le dijo:

-Esta bien Isabella, acepto- dijo Phineas acercándose mas a los labios de Isabella.

-Ok empecemos de una….- dijo Isabella pero fue interrumpida cuando los labios de Phineas hicieron contacto con los de ella en un tierno y dulce beso para ambos niños ya que este era el primero de sus vidas.

* * *

Por otro lado Doofenshmirtz seguía sacando humo por los oídos ya que su propia hija prefirió irse con alguien que Doof no conocía y no lo obedeció.

-Ves Perry el ornitorrinco cuando tienes hijas tienes que soportarlas a esta edad, te recomiendo que pienses bien antes de tener hijas- dijo el científico, después de esto sonó el timbre de su departamento- ¿Quien crees que sea Perry el ornitorrinco?- pregunto el científico en un tono burlón ya que el sabia quien era: su cita por fin había llegado.

Tan pronto Doofenshmirtz se acerco a la puerta para recibir a su cita, pero antes encendió su llamado "Amor-Inador" para dispararle en cualquier momento a la chica.

-Hola pasa, vamos pasa- dijo el Dr. Doofenshmirtz a la mujer ahí delante de el, ella solo lo veía incrédula de que el fuera su cita de ese día.

-Tu eres Heinz- pregunto la chica a el científico.

-Si yo soy algún problema- dijo Doof un poco enojado pero listo para disparar su rayo hacia la chica, lo que el no sabia que tantos ramos de flores que había agregado podrían no solo afectar a la chica sino a toda el Área Limítrofe.

-Si, yo no voy a salir con alguien como tú…..- dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida cuando Doof saco un control remoto y presiono un botón, entonces una enorme onda rosa salió disparado desde el edificio Doofenshmirtz hacia toda el Área Limítrofe afectando a todos.

* * *

Mientras Ferb sentó a Vanessa en una banca del parque de Danville.

-Vanessa tengo que decirte algo muy importante….-fue interrumpido por esa gran onda rosa que afecto a todos, después de esto solo se quedo confundido un poco y volvió la vista a Vanessa quien lo miraba fijamente a Ferb.

-Vanessa yo….yo…-Ferb fue interrumpido de nuevo pero ahora fue por Vanessa ella le había dado un beso a Ferb, Ferb solo se quedo perplejo antes la acción de la chica que amaba.

-_WOW! Ella me esta besando, el amor de mi vida me esta besando_- pensó Ferb pero mejor correspondió al beso de su chica.

Mientras que Doof solo miraba a la chica y ella a el fijamente, después de esto se rompió el silencio cuando la chica rápidamente se lanzo a Doofenshmirtz con otro beso al igual que Ferb y Vanessa.

* * *

Por otro lado Phineas e Isabella igualmente fueron afectados por la gran onda que se expandió en Danville, pero ellos solo continuaron con su beso lo cual a Phineas solo le parecía una práctica de fingir a diferencia Isabella sabia que este momento lo había soñado hace años y por fin estaba sucediendo.

Pero después de que la onda afecto a la casa de Isabella, Phineas empezó a sentirse raro en ese momento y corto su beso con Isabella, ella por supuesto volvió a caer desmayada en los brazos de su amado por su momento que soñó durante 5 años, y de nuevo Phineas volvió a descontrolarse y los dos volvieron a caer sobre la cama de Isabella.

-_De nuevo se desmayo Isabella-_pensó Phineas al ver a su amiga encima de el-_Pero ella se ve hermosa cuando duerme, es tan dulce, creo que me enamore-_pensó Phineas sin saber de aquel invento de Doofenshmirtz-_ Si, estoy seguro creo que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga Isabella….._- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la señora Garcia-Shapiro entro a la habitación:

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ OTRA VEZ!- grito la señora.

-Ahhhh, no es lo que usted piensa puedo explicarlo- dijo Phineas nervioso.

* * *

**Bueno así termina el 4to capitulo, de nuevo me disculpo por actualizar tan tarde pero la buena noticia es que mi otro fic Meapless un Seattle: Rebelión por Danville ya esta el primer capitulo en la pagina.**

**Este capitulo fue muy corto lo siento, pero la prepa y todo eso me estrese, bueno dejen reviews y digan si les gusto por que en este episodio todos se pusieron un poco mas románticos.**

**Bueno me voy esperen actualización en 2 o 3 días que la prepa me tiene atareado.**

**Actualización: 2 o 3 días más.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno ya vine después de un largo tiempo (5 dias) de dejar este fic a traerles de nuevo esta historia que al parecer le quedan 2 o 3 cap.

Bueno aun asi mejor continuo con la historia, de mi otro fic Meapless in Seattle: Rebelión por Danville , actualizo mañana para que sepan, bueno mejor continuo con la historia y agradezco a todos por sus reviews y los invito a que se unan al foro que acaba de abrir un buen amigo mio Napo-1 (recomendado! El foro y sus historias esta geniales, y si quieren encontrar las historias de Phineas y Ferb mas geniales chequen en mis favoritos y autores son geniales), y agradezco a todos los demás (otra ves) y espero actualizaciones de todas sus historias.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

El rayo de Doofenshmirtz había afectado a todos en Danville (excepto a los animales por supuesto), pero algo había salido mal en el plan de Doofenshmirtz, ese rayo solo tiene efecto por 2 horas después de esto la persona vuelve a la realidad sin recordar a la persona de la que se enamoro (obvio que si lo recuerda si lo conoce).

-¡ISABELLA Y PHINEAS!- grito la señora Garcia-Shapiro, de pronto ella empezó a sentirse un poco atraída hacia el niño de pelo rojo, el rayo la había afectado a ella y ella había caído enamorada de Phineas.

-Oh, Phineas te ves muy bien- dijo la señora en un tono seductor, Phineas rápidamente levanto a Isabella de encima de el, tratando de despertarla- No tenemos que despertarla aun, por que no nos ponemos comodos en la sala mijito- dijo la señora acercándose mas a Phineas lo cual rápidamente Phineas noto y se alejo un poco de ahí.

-Ammmm, señora Garcia-Shapiro me estoy incomodando un poco- dijo Phineas un poco asustado por la actitud de la mamá de la chica que se enamoro- Mejor deberíamos despertar a Isabella.

-Oh, estas asustado mijito por que no vienes conmigo para darte un abrazo- dijo la mamá, Phineas solo la miro muy asustado- Y talves un besito te quitaría lo asustado- dijo la señora, Phineas solto un grito de terror, esto despertó a Isabella, y ella vio a Phineas entonces ella se enamoro repentinamente de el aunque ya estaba antes de que el rayo los afectara.

-Ven dame un beso Phiny- dijo la señora Garcia-Shapiro caminando hacia Phineas pero en eso Isabella intervino rápido ahí y se puso enfrente de Phineas como su defensora.

-¡NO MAMÁ EL ES MIO, SOLO MIO!- grito la niña a su mamá fuertemente sin importarle que fuera su madre y sin importarle que Phineas estuviera detrás de ella, Phineas solo la miraba muy enamorado por el rayo.

-¡ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO! Alejate en este mismo instante de mi Phiny- dijo la mamá a su hija gritándole fuertemente.

-¡NO EL ES MI NOVIO Y NOS VAMOS A UNA CITA AHORA MISMO!- dijo Isabella después de esto tomo el brazo de Phineas y salió de la casa, dejando a su mamá gritando:

-¡PHINEAS! ¡ISABELLA! ¡VUELVAN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- gritaba la señora a Phineas e Isabella.

-¡YA CALLESE VIEJA!- dijo Phineas enojado por su anterior actitud, la señora después de oir esto cerro su puerta con furia.

Isabella y Phineas llegaron a la casa Flynn-Fletcher donde se sentaron en el patio trasero de la casa, los dos se miraban fijamente hasta que Isabella hablo:

-¿Y a que hora es la cita?- ella dijo un poco nerviosa, el Amor-Inador había actuado al enamorar a una persona de otra pero no hacia que la persona no recordara lo que había pasado antes de que el rayo los golpeara.

-En 5 minutos, pero no estes nerviosa todo estará bien, por que yo creo que podemos- dijo Phineas pero de pronto Clay Aiken apareció de la nada (Summer Belongs To You, aparece cantando), y empezó con aquella canción:

_What is a summer really,__  
__But a tepid month or three?__  
__If you agree with Phineas,__  
__That's all it will ever be._

_And we don't need to break the laws of physics__  
__To make a day that's longer than a day.__  
__We can follow that old sun 'round the circumference of the globe__  
__And stop all the naysayers from naysay... ing..._

_'Cause I believe we can!__  
__And that's the measure, the measure of a man!__  
__It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned__  
__But I believe we can!_

_I believe we can! (I believe, I believe we can!)__  
__And that's the measure, the measure of a man! (Oh, that's the measure of a man!)__  
__We'll make it back here (We'll make it back here!) to where we began...(Ooh...)_

-Pero solo te contrate por una hora - dijo Phineas confundido por la prescencia del artista.

-Oh, mejor me voy- dijo Clay Aiken después de esto se retiro de ahí un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno eso fue un poco raro- dijo Isabella.

-Si, yo solo lo contrate por una hora- aclaro Phineas-Pero creo que se quiso quedar- dijo Phineas riéndose un poco pero después fijo la mirada hacia Isabella de nuevo.

En eso llego Gretchen al patio trasero, pero a ella no cayo enamorada de Phineas por alguna extraña razón la chica no se enamoro de Phineas como la mamá de Isabella.

-Oh ahí estas Gretchen- dijo Phineas casi sin tomarle importancia a la niña.

-Si ya vine a ver si era cierto si tenias una novia- ella dijo notando a Isabella quien estaba junto a Phineas- Hola jefe, ¿Qué hace por aquí?- dijo Gretchen

-¡YO SOY LA NOVIA DE PHINEAS, ASI QUE ALEJATE DE MI HOMBRE!- grito Isabella con furia, el rayo de Doofenshmirtz hacia que se enamoraran de la persona que habían visto, pero también hacia que la persona no dejara que estuviera con nadie mas solo con ella.

-Esta bien pero no se enoje- dijo Gretchen riéndose por la actitud de su amiga, pero por que rayos se reia, ella debería de haber estado un poco ofendida pero a ella no le importo, tampoco le importo que Phineas fuera "novio" de Isabella, ella solo continuaba riendo.

* * *

Por otro lado Ferb, el seguía perdido en su mundo con Vanessa, a el no le importaba que fue esa extraña onda que pareció golpear a todos en Danville, a el solo le importaba hacer ese momento eterno y que nada los separara, pero por alguna extraña razón Ferb decidió cortar el beso.

-Hey, ¿Por qué hicistes eso?- pregunto Vanessa aun enamorada de el chico frente a ella, igual a ella no le importaba que su papá no quisiera a Ferb, tampoco le importaba que la mascota de Ferb fuera el nemesis de su padre, y mucho menos le importaba que Ferb fuera algunos años mas chico que ella.

-Creo…creo que esto esta mal- tartamudeo Ferb.

-¿Mal? ¿Qué hay de malo en besarse con mi novio?- dijo Vanessa

-¿Novio? Vanessa por favor soy 5 años menor que tu….- fue interrumpido con Vanessa quien tapo su boca con su dedo y le dijo:

-El amor rompe las barreras de la edad- y después de decir esto se acerco a besar de nuevo Ferb, quien acepto el beso gustosamente por la ultimas palabras de la chica.

**Fin de capitulo…**

**De nuevo me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estaba loco por la escuela, en fin espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a todos por sus reviews y los invito a que vean los nuevos episodios que acaban de salir de Phineas y Ferb son dos:**

**Convención de Nerds (Nerds of a Feather)**

**Mago de odd (Wizard of odd, se estrena hoy *_*)**

**Actualizaciones próximas: espero que pronto 3 dias ahora si a lo mucho.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí vengo a traerles uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic.

Este capitulo ya lo había escrito desde hace mucho tiempo por que es uno de los que mas me gusto y con este me inspire para esta historia ( solo me faltaba el titulo, la otra mitad principal y el final, poquito no creen?) en fin mejor sigamos con la historia, casi se me olvida gracias a todos por sus reviews y a cada quien le hare su promoción al final de esta historia si su promo de fics ^^

En fin también me disculpo por haberme retrasado tanto en continuar esta historia pero por eso puso la otra historia para que no se aburrieran de mi xD

Bueno continuemos:

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6**

Gretchen seguía riendo como si nada de lo que le dijo Phineas le importara, ella seguía así lo que altero los nervios de Isabella y por si fuera poco también los de Phineas.

-¡YA CALLATE!- por fin grito Isabella- ¡QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO!

Gretchen la miro un momento y mejor se callo.

-Esta bien, ¿quieren saber por que me estaba riendo?- dijo Gretchen en un tono burlón.

-¡Eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar!-dijo Isabella aun un poco alterada.

-Bien jefe, recuerda lo que me dijo hace dos días sobre Phineas- dijo Gretchen, Isabella solo la miro desconcertada hasta que recordó:

_**Flashback**_

Las Fireside Girls se preparaban para otro día de sus insignias, pero no podían empezar sin su líder, hasta que por fin llego Isabella, pero no venia como cualquier otro día sonriente y feliz, hoy venia como si sus sueños se hubieran muerto hace pocos minutos, venia con los ojos mas tristes del planeta y sollozando levemente.

-¿Qué pasa jefe?- pregunto Gretchen preocupada por su jefe y amiga.

Isabella no respondió y solo ignoro a la niña y se sentó en una silla, Gretchen decidió acercarse a ella y saber que pasaba a ella no le gustaba que Isabella estuviera en ese estado.

-Vamos Isabella tu sabes que me puedes decir todo- dijo Gretchen tratando de animarla, Isabella se dispuso a explicarle lo sucedido.

-Hoy cuando me desperté, empecé a escuchar mucho ruido proveniente de la casa de Phineas y me dispuse a ir como cualquier otro día, pero cuando llegue ahí antes de entrar- Isabella titubeo antes de continuar- el no me dejo entrar, dijo que yo no debía de ver lo que estaban haciendo- dijo Isabella como rompió en el llanto, Gretchen no entendió a principio por que Isabella estaba llorando solo por eso hasta que recordó que ella lo amaba.

-Vamos Isabella, que tal si era algo que tu no podías ver- dijo Gretchen feliz tratando de animar aun a su amiga.

-Y que tal si el ya no me quiere en su vida y nunca mas me quiera ver y ahora el me odia y yo voy a morir con el corazón roto y nunca me amara- dijo Isabella rápidamente, Gretchen solo la miro con cara de "ERES UNA EXAGERADA", pero trato de comprender su situación.

-Sabes que- dijo Gretchen- Vamos a ir a ver por que Phineas te "corrió" como tu dices- continuo Gretchen.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron al patio Flynn-Fletcher, ahí estaban Phineas y Ferb haciendo algo pero no podían ver las niñas por que todo el patio trasero estaba cubierto con una manta.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo Gretchen a Isabella, la morocha solo se encogió de hombros.

De pronto Phineas salió del patio trasero y vio a Gretchen y a Isabella ahí paradas viendo la gran manta que recorría a todo el patio trasero.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Isabella aun con lágrimas en los ojos, Phineas noto esto y rápidamente se dirigió a Isabella y la abrazo tratándola de consolar.

-Lo siento Isabella por gritarte y correrte de aquí del patio trasero- dijo Phineas a Isabella quien estaba impactada por la acción del chico- No debí hacerlo pero espero que te guste la razón por la cual te corrí- volvió a decir Phineas ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro, el aun seguía abrazando a Isabella, y a ella le parecía muy romántico/reconfortante que el la abrazara.

-Ahora Ferb- dijo Phineas, después Ferb levanto su pulgar y quito esa manta que cubría a todo el patio trasero, entonces las 2 niñas vieron de que se trataba, era un especie de cubo que parecía tener muchos colores dentro.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo, a lo cual Phineas sonrió y se dispuso a explicarles:

-Bueno, esto es un regalo para Isabella, es el "Fireside Cube" y sirve para que Isabella pueda guardar todo lo que tenga que ver con las exploradoras y este cubo nunca se llenara por que, es un cubo en varios dimensiones y ahí todas tus cosas las podrás guardar…..- no pudo terminar de decir por que Isabella quien aun estaba en sus brazos se soltó de el, agarro la mano de Gretchen y salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Isabella.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Gretchen miraba desconcertada a Isabella por su actitud ante Phineas.

-¿Por qué salimos corriendo de ahí?- pregunto Gretchen, Isabella no soporto mas y de nuevo rompió en el llanto.

-Ahora no se que hacer- dijo Isabella entre sollozos- Primero me rompe el corazón y me ignora totalmente en Paris, y ahora se preocupa por mi y me da un regalo sin razón alguna- dijo Isabella aun sollozando.

-Todos mis problemas se resolverían si el me dijera que no me ama ó que me diera un beso, tan solo eso pido- dijo Isabella a Gretchen quien la miraba preocupada.

-Te prometo que te ayudare a resolver tus dudas Isabella- dijo Gretchen animándola, Isabella solo sonrió y la abrazo por ser tan buena amiga.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

-Si, si lo recuerdo, y eso que tiene que ver- dijo Isabella ahora ella estaba más calmada y su voz ahora parecía un poco preocupada.

-Bueno, si dice que es la novia de Phineas, que el pruebe si es cierto, besándote- dijo Gretchen, los ojos de Isabella se abrieron como nunca antes, al igual que en Phineas.

-Pero el no me tiene que besar por que…..- no termino de acabar Isabella por que Phineas la tomo por los hombros y la atrajo así y la poso frente a sus labios, fue un beso mágico para ambos, aun que fueran inexpertos en esto, el "Amor-Inador" hacia que fueran unos expertos en el romance al igual que expertos en todos los temas referentes a esto.

Cuando por fin se separaron ambos se miraron fijamente, parecía como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en ese mismo momento, pero todo fue interrumpido por Gretchen quien dijo:

-Mi trabajo esta hecho jefe, Gretchen fuera, paz- y con esto se retiro del patio trasero dejando a Phineas confundido y a Isabella con una gran sonrisa, ahora ella había cumplido su promesa.

* * *

**Fin de Capitulo**

**WOA, al fin Phineas pudo darle un beso bien a Isabella pero bien ^^ aun que la parte del Flashback fue muy larga y tomo casi todo el capitulo pero en fin por fin Phineas e Isabella se besaron ^_^.**

**Bueno como ya vieron este capitulo se centro mucho mas en ellos, significando que el siguiente será mas FerbxVanessa (ouch ya di Spoilers) así que estará bien.**

**Pero aun así como dije arriba voy a hacerles una pequeña promo/agradecimiento a todos por sus reviews:**

**Juli4427: que digo de el, fue al primer amigo que encontré en la pagina, con el empezó a inspirarme en hacer historias sobre Phineas y Ferb, un gran conocedor de la serie y un gran escritor con sus fics "El partido de Futbol" y el mas actual que me tiene picado "Phineas y Ferb: La Película". (Visítenlos, altamente recomendados por muchos de la pagina), además también forma parte de la turba enfurecida contra Phineas…. Ay ya me salí del tema.**

**Napo-1: Otro gran amigo, gran conocedor, y que me dio una excelente bienvenida a la pagina, una cosa muy importante si quieren formar parte de la turba de "Si Phineas no pela a Isabella en la tercera temporada, lo quemamos vivo", el nos lidera, como un gran amigo el también esta contagiado PHINABELLA POWER (sin ofender si hay algún lector Ferbella -.-), altamente recomendado que sepan de el y su historia "Phineas y Ferb en operación: verano" un excelente fic sobre PF y KND.**

**Lord clérigo: Otro gran amigo, de la pagina, también otro gran conocedor de la serie a quien yo admiro mucho y me encantan sus historias y tiene 4 ^^ de lujo las cuales son: "¿Quién es Phineas?" "Phineas & Ferb en busca del One Piece" "Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher" y la buena venganza contra el cabeza de nacho "Pagina 14", les recomiendo que pasen a sus historias ^^ si quieren ver buenas historias como las de todos mis demás amigos.**

**Superperrysecrentagentp: Otro gran amigo, también un excelente conocedor de la serie, con unas historias espectaculares sobre un "Australiano mamífero semiacutico agente" quien será, no lo se mejor descúbranlo leyendo sus historias sobre este que son: "Perry el Ornitorrinco: La investigación" y "Un día especial para todos" si aun no saben de quien escribe historias este gran amigo, creo que necesitan un terapeuta ^^.**

**Ez115: Otro gran amigo (esperen, esperen, PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV no eres un poco chico para tener tantos amigos en Fanfiction? , Si si lo soy) un gran conocedor de la serie y bien actualizado en todo también tiene historias sobre un peludo amigo de Phineas y Ferb las cuales son "Una vida de Ornitorrinco" y el mas reciente "¿Cómo llegastes a nosotros?", al igual también les recomiendo sus historias ^^.**

**Tigrefan: Una gran amiga que tengo en el sitio, tiene unas historias extraordinarias y me encantan y una es de PHINBELLA POWER (ya me emocione) en fin 2 historias geniales sobre PyF las cuales son "El campamento de verano" y otra mas reciente "EL amor llego a nosotros" y esas 2 historias me mantuvieron pegado a mi computadora sin poder salir a ningún lugar :O, gran conocedor de la serie al igual que todos ^^.**

**MissyMeghan3: Una amiga con excelentes historias de Phineas y Ferb en su idioma original: Ingles, si saben ingles les recomiendo que lean sus historias por que están geniales y no puedo pasarla sin leer en ingles un ratito así que leo sus historias sobre PyF ^^.**

**saQhra: Un buen amigo que me dejo un reviews y me planteo una buena pregunta sobre el fic la cual ya se la respondí ^^ tiene muchos fics y entre ellos destaca su fic de PyF "2012" espero que pasen y lo lean ^^.**

**Bueno hasta ahora ellos me han dejado mi buen reviews y gracias a todos los demás que también lo hicieron espero verlos pronto en el sitio.**

**Y aun ahí mas por agradecer pero estén al tanto.**

**Actualización: Yo creo que será para el 24 de Sep. Cuando se estrena "Wizard of Odd" o el 25 ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Holas amigos de Fanfiction o Pnferos como sea, ahora les vengo a traer el ultimo episodio de este Fic "Fingí la Verdad" el cual no había podido continuar ya que me cortaron el inter por un largo tiempo y mis padres no lo pagaban y me daban cosas al ir a un ciber xD… Bueno este fic lo daré por terminado para salirme de las prisas y continuar mi otro fic Meapless in Seattle, y como ya dije este es el ultimo cap. Y mando saludos a todos los que siguen y me siguieron aunque no estuve :3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: ****Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.**

**

* * *

**

Doofenshmirtz no podía creer que si invento estuviera funcionando así de fácil, mientras que Perry miraba perplejo a la pareja que hace 1 minuto ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

_-Funciona no puedo creer que funciona-_pensó Doofenshmirtz mientras la chica lo besaba-_Pero me siento un poco vacio ya que ahora en ves de haber hecho mal hice bien para muchas personas..ah que mas da._

Perry miraba perplejo la escena no podía saber que pasaba, ni como detenerla o hacer algo ya que esto no estaba del todo mal, así que dio media vuelta y se retiro de la escena como si nada hubiera pasado.

Doof no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, había ganado por fin de tanto tiempo había ganado, pero ese vacio en su corazón lo molestaba así que rompió el beso.

-Que pasa- contesto la linda chica-¿Por qué haces eso?

-Sabes que, no me siento del todo bien-contesto Doofenshmirtz un poco disgustado- No me gusta haber ganado pero sin haber saboreado el dulce sabor de la victoria así que empezare esto de nuevo desde 0.

Y Con esto Doofenshmirtz presiono de nuevo el botón lo cual hizo que otro rayo expansivo cayera sobre el área limítrofe quitando el anterior efecto de enamoramiento a todas las personas en el área. La chica volvió a su estado normal quien rápido se puso a ver todo y pregunto:

-¿Dónde estoy, y quien es usted?.

-En ningún lado así que mejor puedes tomar el ascensor e irte- después de esto Doof tomo la mano de la chica y la llevo hasta el ascensor para después dejarla ahí y presionar el botón hacia el ultimo piso.

Después de esto empezó a disparar rayos laser a lo donde sea como si estuviera loco, esto capto de nuevo la atención de Perry quien no estaba muy alejado de la escena, este se dispuso a regresar el cual lo hizo rápidamente destruyendo el muro de Doofenshmirtz.

-Ya te extrañaba Perry el Ornitorrinco- dijo Doofenshmirtz-Ahora si como en los viejos tiempos no?, ero hay algo que no puedo entender, por que al disparar el amor-inador yo no Salí afec…- no termino de decir esto como Perry lo lanzo contra la pared.

-Bueno entonces a pelear como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Doof con cara alegre y se dispuso a pelear con su némesis felizmente como antes.

* * *

Por otro lado, el rayo afecto a todos los que habían recibido este, Vanessa y Ferb no eran la excepción.

De pronto Vanessa salió del trance y miro lo que estaba pasando y reacciono de inmediato, al igual que Ferb pero este quiso preferir seguir con esto ya que le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero Vanessa no pensaba lo mismo quien rápidamente rompió el beso.

-Ah, que pasa?- pregunto Ferb-Por que hiciste eso, estábamos muy cómodos.

-Que pasa? Enserio..estoy aquí besándote por ninguna razón ni siquiera se donde estoy y dices que pasa?-dijo Vanessa en un tono enojado.

-Pues a decir verdad no recuerdo mucho, pero aun así espero no haberte molestado ni nada ya que no me gusta molestar a nadie y menos a una persona tan especial como lo eres tu..mejor me voy-dijo Ferb a Vanessa quien se quedo un poco confundida por esto pero tomo el brazo de Ferb y le dijo:

-No se como paso esto, o como estábamos con esto pero aun así después hablaremos de esto, y aquí tienes mi número- dijo Vanessa mientras sacaba una pluma y apuntaba el número telefónico en la mano de Ferb, este lo miro y se dispuso a irse sino antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Vanessa.

-_Tengo una oportunidad con ella, así que no la desperdiciare-_pensó Ferb en su mente.

Este se dirigió a su casa felizmente por lo ocurrido.

* * *

Por otro lado Phineas seguía confundido por lo que había dicho la exploradora hace algunos momentos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella nueva onda que deshizo el efecto de Enamoramiento este se quedo congelado por unos segundos y luego reacciono.

-AH, que fue eso, y que haces por aquí Isabella y por que tengo una sensación en los labios sabor Durazno- cuestiono Phineas a Isabella, ella lo miro fijamente y luego respondió:

-Bueno yo tampoco se que es lo que hago aquí pero solo tengo una cosa que decir ya que ahora tu y yo estamos aquí- Isabella hizo una pausa- Phineas creo que este es el momento indicado para decirte ya que no tengo nadie que nos moleste ni nada por el estilo así que quiero decirte esto, Phineas yo….

-Me vas a decir que estas enamorada de mi- dijo Phineas interrumpiendo a esta, ella lo miro con boquiabierta y no podía creer que su amado estaba diciendo de su propia boca lo que ella no podía haberle dicho por años.

-T..tu ya lo s..sabias-pregunto Isabella tartamudeando.

-Bueno Isabella, puedo ser ingenuo y despistado en veces pero no soy tonto como para no darme cuenta que la persona mas especial que tengo esta enamorada de mi…- no continuo Phineas ya que vio que Isabella estaba en un estado de shock

-Ammh, Isabella te encuentras bien, escuchaste lo que dije?- Pregunto Phineas.

-No escuche nada mas desde la persona mas especial- dijo Isabella, Phineas mostro una sonrisa- Piensas que soy la persona mas especial para ti?- Pregunto la morocha.

-Esto responde a tu pregunta- Dijo Phineas después de esto se acerco a Isabella dándole un dulce beso en los labios a la niña quien nuevamente aun mas sorprendida se desmayo sobre el chico durante el beso, este la atrapo y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

De pronto la puerta de la cerca se abrió y entro Ferb y vio la escena y dijo:

-Mmmh, de que me perdí?- Pregunto el peliverde en un tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, supongamos que Fingí la Verdad- dijo Phineas a Ferb, quien este levanto un pulgar en seña de aprobación- Y yo de que me perdí?- pregunto Phineas.

-Bueno, de nada interesante- dijo Ferb-Solo digamos que tuve un buen rato, asi que mejor los dejo solos voy adentro- Después de decir esto Ferb se retiro hacia la casa dejando a Phineas igualmente con una sonrisa.

Phineas intento despertar a Isabella quien lo hizo rápidamente como un príncipe digno con un beso, como un cuento de hadas lo cual hizo despertar a Isabella rápidamente.

-Que pasa, que paso?- pregunto Isabella.

-Bueno creo que te desmayaste ya que te dije que eres la persona mas especial en vida- dijo Phineas con mucha facilidad, después de esto tomo las manos de Isabella-Y quiero preguntarte otra cosita mas.

-Isabella Garcia-Shapiro quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Phineas con su tono optimista, Isabella de nuevo se quedo en estado de Shock después de esto se desmayo en los brazos de su nuevo novio otra ves- ¡No te desmayes de nuevo!...bueno tomare eso como un si- dijo Phineas en modo sarcástico.

Después de esto Phineas la mira fijamente, su hermosura, su cabello de ebano tan hermoso, su delicadeza-_Por que no había hecho desde antes-_penso este- _Supondo que si Fingí la Verdad._

Después Phineas se levanto con brazos en Isabella y entro a su casa, quien dentro estaba Ferb en el sofá quien había visto todo y vio a Phineas entrar y solo levanto un pulgar en señal de aprobación y Phineas sonrió.

* * *

Por otro lado Perry y Doofenshmirtz seguían peleando como en los viejos tiempos hasta que Monograma entro a la fuerza por la puerta con sus refuerzos quienes dispararon un rayo laser de hielo el cual congelo a Doofenshmirtz sin dejarlo hacer nada solo podía hablar.

-Por fin encontré refuerzos Agente P- dijo Monograma a Perry quien este asintió y se retiro de la escena.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte con el amor Doofenshmirtz- dijo Monograma, Doof lo miro con los ojos y luego dijo aun congelado:

-Sabes, yo saldré de aquí, pero tu seguirás siendo Francis- dijo Doof antes de ser llevado a la central por los agentes.

* * *

**Y bueno doy por fin por terminado este fic :D, espero les haya gustado el ultimo capitulo aunque un poco apresurado y un poco tardado y cuando digo poco tardado no me refiero a poco xD.**

**Mando saludos a todos y como ya dije espero les haya gustado, ahora mi mayor prioridad será acabar con mi otro fic: Meapless in Seattle: Rebelión por Danville.**

**Saludos a todos mis amigos y espero estén pendientes de la serie, ya que esta ya tiene 4 epis de la 3era temporada y va por el 5to que veo que estará de lujo.. para mas información pasen al foro de Phineas y Ferb (xDDD me oi como Wikipedia o algo así xD)**

**Fic Terminado**


End file.
